


Oh, so lovely

by ArandoraStar



Series: The awful daring of a moment's surrender [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArandoraStar/pseuds/ArandoraStar
Summary: Grace and Deacon's rooftop escapade. NSFW.
#2 in 'The awful daring of a moment's surrender' series. I suggest reading 'Love is reciprocal torture,' before this one, but it is not necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title and end quote comes from an anonymous Hedonist poet. Deacon quotes from Shakespeare's 'Sonnet XXIII' further in the story. The series title is from T.S. Elliot's 'The Wasteland'.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut. Be gentle with me.

He goes for her throat first. He’s found himself staring at it more times than he can count. She’s got a long neck, not like weirdly long. Just long. Elegant, he supposes. She’s a very expressive person when she’s not actively trying to hide it. She tilts her neck to the side when she’s curious, exposes that long, pale throat that leaves Deacon’s mouth dry. He’s fantasized about putting his mouth here often. Considered what it would look like covered in bruises from his teeth and lips. Wondered just how far he could slide his dick down it before she couldn’t take anymore.

She sighs as soon as his lips touch her pulse. He inhales deeply through his mouth, breathes her in. His exhale brushes across the wetness he’s left on her skin and she shivers, arching up into him.

He grins, kisses her throat gently again, and moves his mouth across her jaw to her lips. There’s something greedy about the way she claims his mouth, shoves her tongue practically down his throat, cuts off his breathing. He barely has the breath to moan, but he manages.

She lifts her hips to his, desperately seeking friction, and Deacon can’t help but accommodate her. He grinds his erection against her and she keens.

“ _Yes_ ,” she hisses.

He chuckles.

“You want it, sugar?”

Her eyes are closed, her lip between her teeth, and she nods rapidly.

“Look at me,” he commands, reaching up to tangle his fingers in her dirty, dark hair. He pulls sharply, bringing her face close to his. Her eyes open and they’re dark, the gray of her iris almost blacked out by her pupils.

“Tell me,” he demands.

“I want it, Dee,” she says, her voice breathless.

“What do you want?” he murmurs, pulling her head back and leaning down to lick a line along the entire length of her throat.

She whines and pushes her hips into him again. Her hands claw at his shoulders. Deacon pulls away to toy with the front zipper of her vault suit. He pulls it down an inch, exposing her collarbone.

“Come on, Charmer,” he says. “Use your words.”

She grins wickedly at him, and Deacon realizes he’s no longer in control.

His heart pounds as she leans up, her lips a hairs breadth away from his. She licks her lips and her tongue brushes his mouth. He can’t look away.

“You want me to talk dirty, Dee?” She draws out her words and it makes Deacon pant.

He doesn’t respond, but she must see the desperation in his eyes.

Her grin darkens and she bites her lip again. Her eyes are hooded when she speaks. “I want your cock, Dee. I want it so bad.”

Deacon groans and surges forward. Their lips clash and he forces her back to the ground. He pulls away and snatches the zipper of her vault suit down to her waist, admiring the newly exposed skin. She’s paler than he expected, and the rosy blush on her cheeks goes all the way down to her navel.

She leans up, distracting him with another kiss. He cups her face with one hand while the other tries to push the suit over her shoulders. She laughs at his awkward struggle and pushes him back, sitting up and works on taking it off.

He sits back on his heel to watch. She’s struggling just as much as he did and they both swap amused looks. There’s nothing sexy about the way she struggles to push the skintight suit down to her waist, but this is Charmer. _Grace_. And even when she’s not sexy, she is. Deacon’s gotten hard before watching her trip over her own two feet. That wasn’t an easy thing to play off…

His gaze catches on her chest covered in a plain white bra when the suit is down to her hips. It’s splotchy from her blush and heaving. His mouth waters and he can’t resist placing a chaste kiss on her cleavage. He looks up and catches her eye and she sends him a soft smile.

He grins back and, without taking his eyes off hers, runs his tongue along the tops of her breasts, just above the line of her bra. She laughs sharply and leans back on her hands. She observes him intently, her head tilted, exposing her throat, red from her blush and Deacon’s kisses.

“Take it off,” she says.

Deacon tilts his head in question. She gestures lazily towards his shirt.

“Take it off.”

He smirks and shrugs it off. Her breath catches at the sight of him shirtless. She licks her lips.

“Damn, Dee. I didn’t know you were cut.”

He’s never heard it called that before, but he’ll go with it. “I’ve got all kinds of surprises under these rags, Babe.”

She sends him a delicious look, one that tingles all the way down to his dick, and she lifts one hand, crooking a finger.

He smiles, all teeth and straining lips, and lunges for her. She laughs as they fall back to the floor of the roof. He kisses her deeply, licking into her mouth and biting her lips while he reaches behind her with both hands – because goddamn this shit is difficult – and attempts to unclasp her bra. It takes him a few tries, but it finally comes undone. He leans up, putting his weight on one hand, and peels the bra away, throwing it over his shoulder, and finally getting a glimpse of her tits.

They’re glorious, if you’re wondering. Goddamn beautiful. Deacon has always been an ass man, but Charmer’s breasts might just sway him to the other side. That’s not to say she doesn’t have a damn fine ass as well. It’s just – damn. Her nipples are tight and pink, straining towards him as though begging for his mouth. Her breasts aren’t exactly small, but they aren’t really big either. Somewhere in between. And the skin looks so smooth and creamy and fuck, he wants her tits in his mouth yesterday.

He must stare for too long because Charmer – _Grace –_ is laughing quietly at him. He sends her a mock offended look and then buries his face in her chest, giving her a punishing bite in the fleshy part of her breast. She squeals in surprise, that sound turning into a moan when he traces his tongue along the curve of one breast and sucks her nipple into her mouth.

Her hands claw at his bald head, his shoulders, his back, anywhere she can touch. Her blunt nails dig into him and he hisses against her breast.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chants.

He flicks his tongue around her areola, sucks it between his teeth and bites down gently. She groans and bucks up into him. He licks a trail across her chest and brings her other nipple into her mouth, giving it the same treatment.

He pulls away and tongues his way down her ribs and stomach. He’s almost to his destination, that fucking honey pot between her legs, is even pushing the suit the rest of the way down, when she stops him.

“Next time,” she pants. “I need you inside me yesterday.”

Deacon allows her to pull his face back up to hers and indulges her with another kiss.

“I’m pretty amazing, sugar. Won’t lie. But I’m not sure even my stamina is that good,” he says between kisses.

She laughs at him and kicks her vault suit off. She leans forward and tongues his neck before biting him. Hard. He yelps.

She moves back to his face and kisses him nice and slow, toying his lips with her tongue. He moans and grinds his erection against her soaked cotton panties.

“You sure you don’t want me to eat you out?” he pants. “I’m real good. Promise.”

“Next time,” she repeats. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Deacon grins and he can practically feel the wickedness blackening the expression. He’d give more thought to all the possibilities she’s laid before him if he weren’t desperate for her. So, he acquiesces her request. His hand finds it’s way between her legs, and he moans weakly when he feels how wet she is.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” he says in reverence.

“It’s you, Dee,” she responds, panting. “It’s you.”

He slides his middle finger into her slick heat and groans at the tightness. She moans in response, bucking up into him.

“More,” she demands.

He grins and adds another finger, pumping in and out. He curls his fingers inside her, watching her face with rapt attention. God, she’s beautiful.

Her hips buck up into his and he removes his fingers, moving them to her swollen nub and rubbing circles around it. The slick from her cunt aids his movements, and he alternates between slow steady movements and rapid circling ones.

She whines and reaches down to palm him through his pants. He gasps at the sensation and thrusts into her hand.

“Come on, Dee. Stop fucking around,” she commands, gripping him hard.

“But, I thought that what you wanted,” he says, his tease lessened by his own breathiness.

“Deacon, if you don’t put your dick in me right now, I’m going to put my clothes back on and leave,” she says, sitting up to look at him with a serious expression.

He pulls his hand away, takes his time licking his fingers clean, before leveling her with a stare.

“You wouldn’t,” he says, calling her bluff.

“I would,” she says defiantly, her gaze drifting away from his hand and back to his face. “My brother probably needs me right about now. I can be useful somewhere else.”

Deacon pauses only for a second, and then he’s fumbling to unbutton his pants. She slaps his hands away and does it for him. The pants barely make it down to his thighs before he’s shoving her panties to the side, lining up, and sliding his dick into her soaked pussy.

It’s a revelation. His vision goes white for a short moment and all he can hear are his heartbeat and her breathing. He feels light, as though he could float away at any moment and the only thing grounding him to this rooftop is _her_. His skin buzzes with life and energy and it’s the most pleasurable thing he’s ever experienced. His vision comes back into focus and all he can see is Grace. Her gray eyes wide and riveted to his, drowning in absolute adoration, her heaving chest, her swollen mouth open in awe – awe over him. He’s sure his own face betrays the same emotions and he could hide it if he tried he damnedest.

He’s heard rumors about this, about soulmates consummating their relationship and experiencing something otherworldly. He didn’t realize though. He never thought anything of it because this was never supposed to, really should never have, happened to him. He doesn’t deserve it and feels so fucking greedy right now because even he, with as much self-deprecation etched into his very being, could never, _never,_ give this up. He’s going to follow her until the day he dies, or she does, and then he’d follow right after her. Because she can’t go where he can’t follow. He won’t allow it. That, he can say, is the most honest thing he’s ever admitted to himself.

His mind comes back into focus as he bottoms out inside her. He pulls back achingly slow, eyes focused completely on the expressions of pleasure flitting across her face. She thrusts against him when he pushes back in and its so hot he nearly chokes. He’s wanted this for so long. Holy shit. He’s wanted this his whole fucking life.

If he thought the noises she was making before were sexy, they’re nothing compared to the desperate sound she makes as he’s moving inside her.

“Oh God,” she groans, arching into him and spreading her legs wider to accommodate his length.

“I prefer Deacon, but you can call me a god if you want,” he chirps, his voice higher than he intended and not nearly as sexy.

It must work for her though, because she tightens around him and it’s excruciatingly delicious.

He takes it nice and slow, enjoying the sounds pouring from her mouth and keeping his eyes locked on her face. She’s so damn expressive. Fuck.

“Say something,” she moans out.

“What do you want me to say?” he replies, rolling his hips. He must hit a good spot because she tenses up and her grip on his shoulders tightens.

“Ungh. Don’t care. Just talk,” she replies.

Deacon can’t help but laugh. So, she’s got a voice kink, huh? Maybe just a Deacon kink. A man can dream, right?

“I got you, sugar,” he replies, leaning down to suck on her throat.

“ _As an unperfect actor on a stage,”_ he begins, his voice rough and deep and right in her ear. She shudders.

“ _Who with his fear is put beside his part.”_

“Are you really quoting Shakespeare?” she asks, though without the heat she probably intended.

Deacon grins and pulls away from her neck, looking down at her. She opens her eyes to give him a look. He thrusts hard into her, wiping the expression off her face.

“You said you didn’t care what I talked about,” he replies, shifting his gaze to watch her hips roll into his and his cock disappear inside her. _Yeah, that’s good._

She licks her lips. “I meant, you know, dirty talk. Not sweet talk.”

He chuckles and slams into her harsh and shallow three times. She groans and it’s a staccato masterpiece inundated by his thrusting hips.

“Hmm. You want me to talk about how good you feel wrapped around my dick, Charmer? How tight your, ah, pussy is and how desperately I want to come deep inside you?”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, babe. That’s the point,” Deacon continues with a smirk.

He sits up onto his knees, slipping out of her and pulling a whine from her throat.

“No, no, no. Come back,” she pleas.

Deacon chuckles, reaching under her to grab two handfuls of her ass and lift her hips off the roof. He pulls her knees so that they fall into the crooks of his elbows and reaches around to guide himself back into her.

“Not going anywhere, sweetheart,” he replies, his voice rough.

She moans low and long as he slips right back into her tight cunt without any resistance. The angle is delicious and she has to brace her hands straight out underneath her to keep her balance.

“Fuck, Dee. That’s so good.”

“You like that, huh? Yeah. I knew you would.”

She gasps, clenching tight around him as he starts to pound into her. His gaze moves rapidly between her face, her bouncing tits, and the sight of his cock fucking into her repeatedly. He’s glistening with her arousal, and between her gasps and moans, the slapping sound of their hips and his balls smacking into her ass, and the wet, squelching sounds of his dick pumping into her, Deacon swears he’s never heard a more beautiful symphony.

“I’m gonna come,” she gasps out, her back arching. “Holy shit, Dee. I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah, sugar?” He quickens his thrusts and pulls a hand away from his hold on her hips to rub hard, fast circles on her clit. “Come on, Charmer. Give it to me.”

“So close. Oh God, Dee.”

He puts all of his effort into pulling out her orgasm. He’s desperate to watch her come. His eyes are riveted entirely to her face. Her eyes are closed, head tossed back in pleasure.

“Look at me,” he growls out.

Her eyes open and are more pupil than iris. Her eyelids are hooded, but she glues her gaze to his and does not move it.

“Come now,” he demands.

She obeys spectacularly. Her back arches and she screams his name. Her hands have tangled themselves in her matted hair, but her eyes are still open and, though unfocused, they are riveted to his. It’s the most erotic thing he’s ever witnessed, and between that and the fucking vice like grip her pussy has on his cock as she’s coming, Deacon can’t hold out his own orgasm any longer.

“Grace. Oh fuck, Grace,” he says desperately, surging forward to kiss her as he thrusts sloppily into her a few more times before coming deep inside her.

He collapses on top of her, taking care to keep his weight mostly on his hands. He buries his face in her neck and sighs into her. His breath is still ragged and heavy, his heart is likely to beat out of his chest at any moment, and he’s trembling.

For a moment, he’s seized by terror. He was so overwhelmed with lust that he didn’t consider any of the potential ramifications of being so. But he doesn’t regret it. Can’t. Being with her is the most sacred thing he has ever experienced, and he’ll worship her until eternity.

Her hands run up and down his back are what bring him back from his thoughts. He presses a gentle kiss into her neck and she sighs.

He pulls back to look at her. She smiles, lazily and content, and leans up to kiss him. His eyes slip close and he falls into it. It’s sweet, and gentle, and loving, and everything he hasn’t had in so long.

She pulls away and he opens his eyes to gaze at her.

“Hey,” she says, her voice soft but rough.

He grins. “Hi.”

She shivers under him. “We should probably get dressed.”

“What? No post-coital cuddling? I’m feeling cheated here,” he says with a grin, but sits back on his knees and helps her find her underwear and vault suit.

She chuckles. “You can have all the cuddles you want from here until forever. But it’s fucking cold up here and we’ve still got work to do.”

“Romance is dead,” Deacon deadpans. Grace laughs and gives him a quick sloppy kiss before continuing the hunt for her underwear.

“Where the hell did my bra go?” she asks, hands on hips and only clad in her small pair of panties.

Deacon buttons his pants and looks around. A smirk slips onto his face as he looks at the ledge they had sat on earlier. He peers over it and can’t contain the laughter that bubbles from his throat.

“What?” Grace asks, coming to peer over the edge with him. Her laughter joins his when she sees what he does. Her bra is caught on an exposed beam some seven or so stories below them.

“Guess I got a little, eh, enthusiastic,” Deacon says without an ounce of remorse.

Grace laughs again and pulls Deacon in for a hug. He squeezes her to him tightly, without any desire to ever let her go. Her bare skin against his is heaven, and he’s ready to go again right now. He nuzzles into her neck, leaving wet kisses up her throat and across her jaw.

She hums, but pushes him away. “Not so fast, big guy. We’ve got to get back to headquarters. We have a mess to clean up.”

He groans, but pulls away, shamelessly groping her tits as he does so. She laughs, but her pupils are slightly wider and he knows that he gets to her as much as she does to him.

He snatches his shirt off the ground and pulls in on before slipping into his shoes. He watches her with lazy, adoring interest as she struggles back into her vault suit. She zips it up and smiles at him.

“You’re missing something, Dee,” she teases, sauntering over to him.

He grins. “I can tell you all sorts of things I’m missing right now. But what were you thinking?”

She laughs and reaches up to his face, tracing the outline of his eyes. He grins and grabs her hand, kissing her fingers. She smiles and steps back, looking around to find his sunglasses. She finds them open and perched on the ledge of the roof. She grabs them and passes them over to him, sighing when he puts them on.

“Such a shame to cover such pretty eyes,” she laments.

“Eye contact is a dangerous thing,” Deacon says, trailing off airily.

She smiles, and it’s knowing and pretty and Deacon’s heart flutters.

“But lovely,” she finishes. “Oh, so lovely.”

And he falls in love with her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Deacon is well read, and so is Grace. He gets heart eyes every time she catches his references.


End file.
